


Fishing orbit

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Two old men in love at the edge of the system doing old man violence, this was a tweetfic for nana but it's just long enough to post so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which Shin doesn't like normalcy
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fishing orbit

Things are generally going well and that’s what feels so wrong. He, Hope- The Drifter, picks off targets just out of his range and never comes close to grazing him. Shin is free to waltz through the chained astroid field singin’ fire from the vaccum and spilling death into the void. They’re here because Drifter's got a bargain with some fallen criminal. Clear out the area without risk to his mortal help. Always another new con with him.   
Shin is here only because he wants a favour somewhere down the line, and he’s not going to examine that motive any further. Instead he’s blasting the head clean off that captain as soon as Drifter blows out her knee.

He doesn’t like this.  
He doesn’t like how he doesn’t need to think about which movements to take next how they flow easier than anything in a century. It wasn’t like this in the shadows, _he _sure wasn’t in his favoured fireteam. It’s just, it's only that, the world has changed.  
When he runs crucible matches now the brand of ruthless has shifted, the kind of power burns different and the guns grow stranger by the day. He’s not two steps ahead of the rogue guardians he hunts anymore, he catches them by surprise. The dark age is truly dead, neither of them could shake it and it’s left the two of them in a bottleneck, where the closest thing to familiar is, this.__

__It’s not worth thinking about. Shin reloads the same moment Drifter empties his scout rifle's clip buying him the moment of cover needed. He steps back intro the fray._ _


End file.
